Petals, Makeup, Tears, and Music
by Katyfoxdemon2
Summary: Hiei has waited and watched over his bonded from afar. She has had a hard life and knows a little about her dark angel. But..what does this girl have to do with Hiei's past? Her past life? Complete
1. Makeup

Here is something i had dreamed and thought of. I am not used to writing stuff like this so if it sucks..gomen. Sakura is not a mary sue. Not really i don't think. If she becomes like that someone write me and tell me!! I really don't want her to end up like that!   
  
Warnings: Parings are Yusuke/Keiko, Kuwabara/Yukina, Hiei/Kurama, Hiei/Sakura  
  
Disclaimers:I don't own any rights to them. I just love to play with them!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She looked over her long elegant body. She rubbed makeup on her bruisies. Once again her father wanted to play beat up my kid. Sakura pulled her long red tresses up. She hated her life. All she knew was yelling and getting beat. Her father says she looks just like her mother. Her mother that had ran out on them.   
  
Soon no signs of abuse where left and she got dressed for school. Being the brightest and pretest girl in her grade had is sdvatage and disavatage. She grabbed a long white dress. White was a color she had loved. THough black always made her feel safer.   
  
Soon dressed in black ankle boots she left for school. Sakura stoped for a moment and took a deep breath. Heading to her school she knew her guardien was there. she could feel him following her. Sakura tried to find when her angel of darkness was not with her? She was sure he had been present when she was born. only a few times had she glimsped him. HE looked lik e achild but his voice was that of a man. Her angel that loved her from afar.   
  
~~Hiei's view~~  
  
Sakura. My sakura. You know not that you will have no mate other than me. WE are bonded.Our souls had been bonded for a long time before your death. I made sure your mother named you after your favorite tree. THe one in your Okaasan's yard. WHen you where a small boy you played by. Sakura...Kurama. My life and love. I will watch over you and then when its our time to dance again we will.  
  
**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Ok does this suck? Should i stop? If you think i should keep withthis..fic let me know. I am sure others had done this but..like i said i dreamed of it! 


	2. Petals

Here is another chapter. I am in a bad mood right now so yeah i'll take it out on the characters!! hehehe. My life is soo crazy. My grandma and my Aunt died and now my car is actting up. all within 24 hours! Whats next a fire?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Twenty-six years earlier~~  
  
A red head male went to attack with his whip. Swinging it at his opponets. His husband was busy slicing up four demons. It seemed that for the two Makai bound demons to be a regular accurance. But these demons seemed like they knew right where to find them and what powers each had.   
  
As the last one dead both men stood back to back to look for any more aproching demons. when they saw none both moved away. THen a bolt of dark purple energy hit the red0head in his chest. tearing up his skin. a cry ripped out of him before his back landed in six trees.   
  
Hiei looked to see who had hurt his fox. they would pay. a voice came from the sky and said their time was over. that soon kurama would die. Hie ran to his husband and the smell of blood, burned flesh and that of death hung around him. He craddled his red- head in his arms.   
  
"Kurama?"  
  
"Hiei..its true..i'm..dying koi"He said eyes opened and begining to lose their color.  
  
"Nooo!! It can't be. You can be healed!" Hiei said to him  
  
"Aishiteru Zutto Koi. Till..our..next life"THen he died.  
  
"KURAMA!! You promised!! You said forever!! Damn it you promised me!!"Hiei said then cryied on his dead life mate.  
  
He buried the body in their special place. The garden near their Makai home. In Hiei's territory in Mukuro's lands. A week later Koenma called Hiei to his office. THey where willing to let Kurama be reborned. Only one catch. On His 15th birthday he would start to recall this life and until then no one was able to talk to him.   
  
Hiei was hapy and followed his mates soul intoa human body. It was on the other side of the ocean In america. THen he found out his fox was goign to be a female he almost fainted. But Hiei guarded the mother and his foxes new body. He picked her name Sakura Rose. Two flowers that he loved. Now Hiei waited till he could be reunited with him/her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I hope this clears everything up. If not let me know. Thanks for the reveiws. I really think i suck at this story though.Ok well i got to go buy something black. 


	3. Vision

Here is another chapter~~ THanks to all my reveiwers!!  
  
*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Sakura left school in a rush. Her school was having a talent contest at school. SHe had high hopes on winning. SHe loved to sing. Others had often said her voice was a touch of heaven or that it was from another world. THis would just be another chance to show of her love of singing.   
  
Her long red hair flew out as her legs picked up speed. SHe ran jumping over fences and skinned her knee. She then felt him near her. With a happy smile she ran till she was in a home next to hers.   
  
THe once happy red-head went over her fence and laid low to the ground. greeneyes scanning for signs of life. THen slowly got up and went swiftly to the back door. she then slipped inside and shut the door very quietly. With a silent plea she went to the stairs. a creak on the floor made her drop to her knees. her heart raced and sweat beads started to form.   
  
WHen no nosise was heard from her father she raced upstairs and locked her door. she then grabbed a stack of Cds and sat down to listen to them. SHe needed the right song. AS she listened she slowly fell to sleep.   
  
~~Dream or Vision?~~   
  
"Shuichi!! You are home from school!! How was your day ?" A kind asian women asked her.   
  
Sakura had never seen this lady before in her life. Nor had the name SHuichi meant anything to her. THe women was looking right at Sakura and hugged her then. Before the girl could explain her name was not SHuichi a warm motherly hug wrapped itself around her. In those arms she felt safe and...it was so familar.   
  
" SHu-chan..go get washed up now"She said with a smile. It was then Sakura heard that it had been not english the women spoke but her native tounge. THat was strange Sakura only knew English and a few Spanish words but not many.   
  
Her body then seemed to walk on its own down a small hallway to a nice and homey bathroom. THe smell of candles flowed all around her. THere also semed to be the sent of a fresh garden and a musky male scent also. THe face she saw in the mirror was her own..yet..not. It was more manly and had sharper angles. THough the hair and eyes where the same.   
  
TO be sure SHe peecked in her pants and sa a rather limp cock lying there. With that Sakura woke up screaming for everyone to hear.   
  
WHo was that man and why did he look like me? 


	4. Hurt

Here is the next chapter!! I think i am getting the hang of this...maybe. THank you very much to all that reveiwed!! You all are so cool!! Here it is.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
As soon as she realized that she had screamed her eyes widened in shock. As the familiar, huge footsteps where heard coming up the stairs, the slender girl curled herself into a ball, knowing what was going to happen. Her door flung open, ripped from its hinges and her father began to smack her head from side to side with the force of his slaps.   
  
He grabbed her by the hair and dragged her out of bed. Keeping a fist full of her long hair, he walked down the stairs, making sure her head was hitting each stair. Tears welled up at the pain shooting through both her heart and her body. He kicked her after freeing himself and half her hair from her head. Soon he was randomly punching and kicking her, as well as calling her names that were better off forgotten.   
  
Afterwards, the battered Sakura got up and started to clean the two-story, four-bedroom house that she was supposed to call 'home.' It took her three hours to make everything shine brilliantly, and to erase every sign or smell of alcohol.   
  
After the house was clean, she made dinner. All during this time, her father dished out the usual insults. He didn't like her hair. Her body was too slim. She daydreamed too much. Her spirit was not broken yet. She was stupid and selfish. All of that as well as anything and everything else his liquor-soaked mind could come up with.   
  
Later while she cleaned up the dishes, Sakura began to cry softly. How she wanted his love!! It was something she had always been denied. Her mother had run off as soon as Sakura had started third grade. Sakura felt so alone.   
  
She sang as she washed the dishes and cleared the table. The song was 'Concrete Angel,' a country song that she loved and felt a sort of bond to. As the words spilled from her lips, tears of torture followed gamely to drip off her chin and onto her washcloth.   
  
A depressed, sad fourteen-year-old went to do her schoolwork. She opened her bedroom window to let in some fresh air, a thing she did as an odd habit each night, no matter the season, sat at her desk, and did her work. It took her three hours to finish. A whole night was gone, but still she wasn't any closer to finding a song of her own to sing.   
  
  
  
The redhead brushed her hair and got into her bed. Her eyes closed as she made the same wish she had made each night since she was a child.   
  
I wish that someone, anyone, would love me.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Please reveiw!! :) 


	5. Anger

Red eyes flashed with anger. How dare that ningen hurt what was his? He was lucky Koenma still watched his every move, or he would be headless in a heartbeat.   
  
It deeply pained him to hear and see his mate getting beat again. Her life was not an easy one. Not the one that Hiei had wished for his one and only. But it was the new life granted to her, and it was their last hope.   
  
  
  
He watched her as she finished cleaning. That much was the same about her- his fox was always such a clean freak. Hiei would go into his redhead's room only to have the fox pounce on him for keeping his boots on. Then, in their home, twice a day, Kurama would clean. Sakura was the same way. It was annoying yet...Hiei missed it. Just like every other nuisance the fox had displayed during their all too short time together.   
  
  
  
He saw her go to bed and begin to dream. He was excited, in two weeks she would be fifteen. Then they could be together again. Once she remembered being his fox, things would only get better for them.   
  
  
  
His fox...how he missed him...   
  
While his soul had lived on, it still wasn't the same insane creature that taught Hiei to love. Not the one that risked his life for his teammates. Not the person who had stolen three treasures right from under Koenma's nose.   
  
  
  
Hiei closed his eyes and, for once, dreamed of the fox. In all his glory on the day they were married. They day they became bonded by their souls. The night they made love till it hurt to move. So long ago yet…so much like yesterday.  
  
His dreams then dipped into the familiar abyss of darkness and the dream he dreaded played out again. His fox- he was there, right in front of him in fact. But no matter how far he walked, how far he reached out, he could never reach his love.  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Ok Here is the next chapter!! I am so sorry! *hides behind a tree* My life is kinda flipping around right now..gomen. I will try not to make you all wait to long! THanks so very much for the reviews and reading this! 


	6. Dreams

Here is a chapter for you my readers!! I must say thanks for reading. Specialthanks to Youko Starr for fixing all my mistakes. you all should really read herstories if you don't already!! :)  
  
Warning and Disclaimers: Look on first chapter  
  
First thing she saw was the huge towering trees. Some looked normal and somewere to exotic to come from earth. Her eyes traveled down to the shrubs and bushes that seemed to cling to the huge trees. As if afraid of someone coming in and harming them. On the path was various flowers. All looked so perfect and the air was filled with their sweet perfume.  
  
Sakura could not help but walk towards them. As she crouched down a noise was heard. She looked up to find the strangest sight. There stood a man with...dog ears? His hair was made of pure silver and shinned in the light. His eyes were made from the purest gold.  
  
She tried to move away. Something about him made her blood turn cold. He walked towards her in even footfalls. Ones that she could barely hear. His eyes were cold and showed her exactly what he saw looking at her.  
  
" You remind me of Shuichi...You both are alike...and yet...we all are one." He said coldly. Turning around and walking into the forest.  
  
Sakura remembered that name from a previous dream. She got up and ran over to him. Her long legs going into her fastest speed. the forest closed it self to the man. He seemed to blend in with the surroundings. For a odd reason she thought they acted like he was Their father. The plants His children.  
  
" Dude!! Wait up!! You know Shuichi? What did you mean? Hey man!! " She shouted to him. It seemed her voice failed to reach his ears. She hit a tree with a fist. then slumped down on it.  
  
In frustration she cried tears. It felt like forever she was sitting there crying to herself. She was getting sick of these dreams that meant nothing. A soft voice made its way to her. It was a male's voice yet it held in it such warmth.  
  
Sakura looked up to see him. But found herself still alone. Just as she got ready to place her head on her knees. A flash of red was seen from the corner of her left eye. She got up and raced to were it was. As she was running she fell in a hole. She looked around her and felt like her soul was free falling into the pits of hell. She tried to scream yet could not.  
  
Panting hard Sakura woke up from her dream. drenched in sweat and her red hair sticking to her. Her green eyes looked over to her alarm clock. ten minutes before school started. She got up and went to locate a outfit. Her mind still going over her dreams. then a song came on her alarm clock radio as it went off. The song was perfect for her. Now she had a song for the contest.  
  
As she left her home she felt eyes on her. It was her angel watching her. Though not for the first time she felt like she had done this before. Before so long ago. She could not help but wonder...why?  
  
Alright that's it for now. Oh an dyes I have located the perfect song. I just need to find the lyrics or listen to it over and over. Leave me a review if you have time. Ja mata. 


	7. Lives

Minna-sama, it's been a long, long, long time since I wrote for this story, but I hope this chapter is well-liked anyway.

--

Sakura stood up, waiting for her turn to sing. Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, she waited. An eternity seemed to pass before it was finally her turn. Dressed in only a slinky red silk dress with her hair pulled back and a smile on her face, she stepped forward.

As the music started to play, Sakura closed her eyes. She began to sing as more moments lost in the folds of time played out in her mind.

"Spare a little candle

Save some light for me

Figures up ahead moving in the trees

White skin in linen

Perfume on my wrist

And the full moon that hangs over

These dreams in the mist"

Once again, she saw the man with the cat –or was it dog- ears, running through the forest as a crowd of fifty or so men chased behind. Ducking behind a grove of trees for safety, he hugged his recently stolen heirloom to his chest. A wide, pleased grin lit his handsome face as he saw them run right past him. He chuckled; his outfit of exclusively pure white fabric helped him dissipate into almost any area.

"Darkness on the edge

Shadows where I stand

I search for the time

On a watch with no hands

I want to see you clearly

Come closer than this

But all I remember

Are the dreams in the mist"

Sakura's voice strengthened, lifted in a crescendo as the song progressed; her words flowing like water through an enchanted stream. She felt as if this moment was fated, meant to happen. No longer was she singing on a stage to a crowd of strangers; she was singing to Shuichi, and the dog-manâKurama.

"These dreams go on when I close my eyes

Every second of the night I live another life

These dreams that sleep when it's cold outside

Every moment I'm awake the further I'm away"

Yesâhis name was Youko Kurama, and he was a thief. He died once, and went into the body of a child with no soulâ Thus, Shuichi-Kurama was born. And now she knewâshe knew who she was.

She was SakuraâShuichiâandâKurama.

'Is it cloak n dagger

Could it be spring or fall

I walk without a cut through a stained glass wall

Weaker in my eyesight

The candle in my grip

And words that have no form

Are falling from my lips"

Right before her eyes she saw Kurama speaking in Makai tongue...then SHuichi doing the same. Then them both holding onto a smaller male...one with spiky hair. One that looked just like her angel.

"These dreams go on when I close my eyes

Every second of the night I live another life

These dreams that sleep when it's cold outside

Every moment I'm awake the further I'm away"

She blinked and more images flew past her. soon she relived both mens lives..and deaths. all the while keeping her cool and finishing her song.

"There's something out there

I can't resist

I need to hide away from the pain

There's something out there I can't resist"

Before she knew it, she song was done. Not caring if she had won or lost, she ran off, into a forest, knowing she would be safe there. Now knowing why she had those dreams. She fell to the ground in tears.

'The sweetest song is silence

That I've never heard

Funny how your feet in dreams never touch the earth

In a wood full of princes

Freedom is a kiss

But the prince hides his face

From dreams in the mist

These dreams go on when I close my eyes

Every second of the night I live another life

These dreams that sleep when it's cold outside

Every moment I'm awake the further I'm away

These dreams go on when I close my eyes

Every second of the night I live another life

These dreams that sleep when it's cold outside

Every moment I'm awake the further I'm away"

Shaking slightly as her sobs faded away, Sakura fell asleep on the cold ground. Hiding just out of sight, her angel of darkness watched over her, guarding her from all.

Now, she knew who she wasânow, all she needed to know was her place.


	8. Promises of New and old

Here is another chapter for you all. This is the final chapter, so enjoy it! And don't forget to review!

--

Before long, Sakura found herself alone, deep in the woods. She halted, leaning back against a tree as a deluge of memories from her past life flooded her mind. One in particular kept surfacing to the forefront though- Hiei and Kurama's mating...her own mating... They had created a bond that nothing- not even death- could break.

Sakura closed her eyes against the sudden pain ripping through her heart. Despite everything Hiei had done for her, done for Kurama, she had lashed out at him. She remembered the look in his eyes when she had refused him, the hurt darkening the soft crimson to garnet. She had hurt him- all because she didn't really know who she was anymore. All because she felt empty inside. She couldn't help but think that maybe, with him, she could feel complete.

She laughed to herself cynically, _Or maybe then I'll at least know what the hell is going on..._

The night was dark; only the sounds the creatures of the forest made as they moved and called made their presence known. Looking up, she saw that the moon and the stars were cloaked in a heavy blanket of miasma; their light choked by their the black clouds. _Just like the night Kurama died..._

Her head snapped down as shivers ran down her spine. The sound of a twig snapping to her right put her on guard. Sakura reached down, selecting a single blade of grass and growing it into a weapon...a long, sharp rapier. Green eyes flashed gold- no longer was the human Sakura in charge. She freely allowed her former self to take over. Shuichi- or rather Kurama turned to face six demons, ready for a fight.

Flipping through the air with the grace of a practiced dancer; spinning and slicing off limbs and heads; the fighter took down the demons one after another. Landing elegantly on a knee, Kurama/Sakura slowly stood, watching the youkai fall into pieces in front of him.

The satisfied smirk gracing the creature's face faded as the sound of steel sliding from a sheathe came from behind. Turning, both beings were shocked to see the muted light flash off a familiar katana.

Hiei stared at them with intense crimson eyes. In those familiar evergreen eyes he caught glimpses of both Sakura and his Kurama. It seemed that both wills were in charge of the body. But Sakura would have had to accept and embrace her former self for that to happen. The compact youkai knew what he had to do. Brandishing his katana, Hiei prepared to test his theory.

The fight seemed more like a dance- combatants moving almost as one, moves flowing fluidly, dodges perfectly timed. It was a contest of sheer skill. Soon the difference in mastery became apparent and the greater swordsman stepped back, victorious. Sheathing his sword, Hiei knelt, embracing the fallen redhead.

Looking into the ruby eyes, Sakura slowly regained total control. Tears streaming down her face, she melted into the demon's embrace, wrapping her arms around his middle. "Help me...Hiei," she sobbed softly, "please..."

"I swore to you once," he said, looking into the depthless jade of her eyes, "I would never let you be in harm's way." Hiei cradled her taller figure in his strong embrace, "I never go back on my word."

-Several Years Later-

Sakura sat on the soft grass, looking at her new home in the Makai.

After some time working with her past selves and much practice, she had become accustom to fighting with plants. Hiei had helped her to adjust to the idea of being a youkai, as well as getting her ready to make the move to the demon world.

She smiled; she had come to love her husband over the past few years. Now she understood why Kurama had done what he did. She couldn't imagine being without her Hiei. Her hands moved to rest on her slightly rounded stomach. They were expecting their first child soon. Sakura was awed at the life growing inside her; a new being created from a love that spanned lifetimes, as well as a special love that was her own.

She closed her eyes, lying down on the sweet-smelling greenery. She couldn't wait for Hiei to return to her from his job in Mukuro's realms. THe end


End file.
